Didn't Blink
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is my take on episode S3.09 "Penelope" with my OMC Matt Taylor in the mix.


**A/N: A Twitter discussion prompted this one-shot. I've hinted in more than one of my Matt Taylor stories that he made the call for JJ to take the shot in **_**Penelope**_**. It's about time I wrote that.**

**All rights to Criminal Minds belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS, and ABC Studios, along with the original characters. Matt Taylor is mine.**

Chapter 1

Matt Taylor was already in bed, soundly sleeping, curled around Abbey when his cell phone rang. He woke, rolled over to his bedstand and groaned. He picked up his cell phone and answered Aaron's call.

"Hotch, we got a case?" he whispered, in a very sleepy voice. The kids had settled down early and the two parents were taking advantage of it. Abbey still stirred.

"Matt listen to me closely; I know you're half asleep. Penelope has been shot. They've taken her to Georgetown Hospital. JJ and I were in the office when I got the call; we'll meet you there." Matt knew that Garcia lived in the district.

Matt was fully awake. "I'm on my way." Matt flew out of bed, throwing on the first piece of clothing he could find.

Abbey looked at him in the darkness. "Matt," she simply questioned.

"Garcia's been shot; they've taken her to Georgetown; I've got to get there," he said, pulling on jeans, the nearest polo shirt he could find and the closet piece of footwear. They were his Nike flipflops. "I've gotta get there."

"Go Matt; please keep me in the loop." Matt kissed her.

"I will; promise." He pounded in the combination to his gun safe, pulled it open, grabbed his weapons and headed out in his truck.

Matt sped up I-95, the flashing light he had in his glove compartment, for occasions like this attached to his visor above his head. The siren was blaring as well. The Bureau had, like Aaron and Dave's vehicles as well, outfitted them with sirens.

He blew into the surgically waiting room to see Hotch and JJ both pacing. "What do we know?"

Aaron shook his head. "Not much at the moment."

"Garcia?"

"In surgery," JJ answered him. Dave blew in two minutes behind Matt as Aaron's cellphone rang. He listened as JJ filled in Dave, yet hovering around Aaron. Matt was literally glued to his side.

He looked at Matt. "They think it was a botched robbery." Matt shook his head and rubbed his hand across his goatee and then through his hair. Emily and Reid came running in as well. Everyone was asking about Morgan.

That wasn't Matt's concern. He just wanted the SOB that would do this to one of the team.

He, Hotch and Dave went to crime scene outside of Garcia's apartment the next morning after getting the news that Garcia survived. They talked it through with the detective.

Dave mimicked the shooter. "That's a helluva shot on the run." Matt shook his head. _Something doesn't fit_.

-00CM00-

"You look like shit," Dave said to Hotch four days later. "But not as bad as the other one," he said, nodding at Matt's office. The normally gregarious Irishman was one locked down, pissed off Agent and everyone in the BAU gave him a wide berth when he happened to pass through the bullpen; which was rarely. And his door was shut. The message was huge.

Dave and Hotch discussed the case with Aaron saying, "He's a cipher."

"God damn right he is," Matt said, joining the discussion. "And he's pissing me off highly."

Dave slightly smiled. "We got that Matt."

When the news came down that Garcia was suspended, Matt got more pissed and stormed into Hotch's office. "The one person we need to find this asshole is suspended? The Bureau has its head that far up their ass?"

"Matt, she had an encrypted file in her system."

"To more than likely protect us," he said.

"That's what she told me," Hotch confirmed. Matt fumed more and went to his office, slamming the door shut. That sent a huge message to BAU bullpen.

-00CM00-

Morgan got Garcia safely into her apartment and explained that he was staying.

Two hours later, they heard the gunshots on the street and Morgan looked out the window, seeing Officer Crainbeck down. He gave Garcia his extra Glock, showed her how to use it and rushed out the door. He heard footsteps coming up stairs to his left and trained his sidearm.

"Morgan! It's Cob! Stand down and go after that SOB. I've got Garcia."

"Got it Cob," he yelled chasing down the other steps, side stepping a bullet winged at him. Morgan took off, yet alerting Matt. "Cob, she's armed."

"GO!" Matt answered. He got to Garcia's door and noticed it was still open. "Garcia; it's Cob," he softly said. "I'm coming in; I've got your back; don't you shoot me; Abbey will kick your ass to kingdom come and back."

Garcia, standing in the corner that Morgan had put her in, let out a deep sigh and lowered the gun in her hands. Matt walked into the darkened apartment and stopped letting his eyes adjust to the light level. "Penelope, listen to me," he softly said. "I'm just letting my eyes get used to the light level in here. I haven't left you. I'm right here. You're safe."

"I know Matt and I won't shoot you."

Cob smiled, moving in more as his eyes adjusted. "Penelope, are you hiding?"

"Yes."

"Please come out so I can help you."

Cob noticed her come out of the corner. Morgan's back-up Glock was still in her hands, albeit lowered. He slowly walked to her talking. "Penelope, I'm gonna walk to you and take care of that gun. Please keep it at that level."

"Cob, my finger is not on the trigger." Matt put his Glock in its shoulder holster.

"Thank you for that." He walked up, took the gun from her, put the safety back on and slid it into the right back pocket of his jeans. Penelope threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her into his most safe and assuring hug, rubbing the back of her head. "It's OK Garcia; you're fine; I've got you." He held until she started breathing normally. He walked her to her couch. "Let's get you down; I know you can't sleep, but please try to rest." He got her comfortable and threw the afghan blanket she had on the couch back over her.

Morgan walked in twenty second later. Matt met him in Garcia's kitchen. "No joy?"

"None; I can't even give you a description."

Matt nodded at Garcia. "I've got her down," he whispered. "The Metro officer?" Morgan shook his head. "Damn," he said, sucking in the truth that someone else lost their life in the line of duty. "You take care of her; I'll go downstairs and be official with the Metro PD until Hotch gets here." He handed Morgan his back-up weapon.

"Cob, what the hell were you doing here? You have a wife and kids man."

Matt sadly smiled. "Backing you; I want this SOB as bad as you."

Morgan rubbed his shoulder and moved to Garcia. Matt headed out the door, grabbing his cellphone, calling Hotch.

As Matt predicted, Metro PD was all over the scene. They had lost one of their own. Matt worked the scene with Detective Walker, offering his deepest and sincerest condolences. He knew the feeling. Detective Walker thanked him for his words. "Do you need me anymore," Matt asked.

Walker shook his head, shaking Matt's hand. Matt headed back to Penelope's apartment. The team blew in less than fifteen minutes later, JJ, driving at break neck speeds and Reid first. Hotch, Dave and Emily got there a few minutes later. Hotch still heard Detective Walker's words in his head. "I'll take any help I can get."

They bounced ideas off of each other without making progress. It was then that David Rossi stepped up to bat. He started grilling Garcia. Matt inwardly smiled. _He's finally got his head around that this is a team and he's part of it_. Dave wasn't gentle about it, but considering his "jag off" comment, Matt let it slide and backed Morgan down. He knew, now, that Dave had buy-in to the team philosophy.

They learned the truth; and it all fit; for all of them. Morgan rubbed his head. Hotch issued his orders at how they were to proceed, leaving Matt in charge at Garcia's apartment. He went back downstairs to work with the Metro PD officers for a bit while Garcia did her magic. He flew up the steps and walked in.

Morgan looked at him. "Cob, we've got an angel of mercy on our hands; but Garcia is stuck."

"Sir, I've hacked into my system using Derek's ID. Someone knows that and I'm being watched; closely sir; I played whomever; but they're good."

Matt looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"I need to make contact with that person sir; they're sending me a message," Garcia said looking at Cob. "I have a code." What she was proposing could jeopardize his career and Morgan's.

"Do it," he nodded.

A video showed up of the BAU. They all in Garcia's apartment, after her hack job, recognized the face. Morgan called Hotch to give him the head's up that the unsub was in the middle of the BAU. Hotch gently walked to Dave's office and filled him in as well.

It was then that Emily, watching the video feed with the rest on Garcia's large screen saw the signs; the rest did as well as Jason Clark Battle took the IU agent into his arms to hold him hostage. Matt looked at Garcia. "Can you make contact again?" She nodded. "I need every camera view." Garcia typed and the views showed up.

"We gotta slip someone in behind him," Morgan said.

"That's what I'm checking," Matt replied. The video sweep showed JJ walking to her office.

"Oh my girl," Garcia said. Morgan and Matt both hit their speed dials.

JJ got Morgan's first. Morgan started talking, while Matt shut his off and took Morgan's phone. "JJ, it's Matt; listen to me. You're gonna go and a take a peak in the door to spot your target. Take a breath and then follow your training. Acquire the target and prosecute it. Do you understand?" Matt's words were not rushed or loud; rather they were calm, almost soothing.

"I'm just about there Matt. Should I go in the door to fire?"

"No JJ, shoot through the glass; you don't have the time and glass will not change the trajectory of a bullet. Prosecute the target JJ."

"I'm hanging up."

The five at Garcia's watched the video feed. JJ did precisely what Matt told her and shot Jason Clark Battle in the middle of the forehead.

Morgan looked at Matt. "After Hotch, Rossi and I, she's got the best qual scores on the firing range of the team. I knew she could take the shot." Morgan rubbed his shoulder. "Let's get over there," he smiled.

"I'm coming too," Garcia said. Emily and Morgan tried to argue with her.

Matt shook his head at Reid as they walked out the door. "That's like arguing with a hurricane," Matt smiled.

Reid nodded his head. "Exactly."

-00CM00-

They all walked in the door forty minutes later. Battle was still lying on the BAU floor, now covered in blue plastic. Garcia flew to JJ. "I didn't want you to have to do that."

JJ shrugged. "I didn't blink. You do what you do to protect your family."

Matt walked up to Hotch and Dave, with Morgan behind him. Matt looked at Hotch. "JJ OK?"

Hotch nodded. "She said you told her to take the shot." Matt and Morgan filled them in on what happened at Garcia's.

Morgan looked around. "Who was sending Garcia the code?"

Dave nodded with a smile. "Agent Lynch." Penelope was shaking his hand. Matt smiled at Hotch and Dave walked to JJ.

"Three things Agent Jareau," he said giving her three fingers. JJ sat up a bit, leaning on the table in the breakroom.

"Number one; when you get calls from Morgan and me at the same time, you answer mine first," he said with a straight face and then smiled. JJ smiled back. "Number two, this was a good shoot; don't lose any sleep over it."

JJ shook her head. "I won't; like you, I take of my family; this team," she smiled.

Matt gave her the big Irish smile. "Number three; nice shoot sure shot," he proudly smiled at her.

"Thanks for backing me Matt; and trusting me."

Matt rubbed her arm. "Jayje, I trust you and every other agent on this team with my life every day. You said it; we're family. We take care of each other."

JJ smiled at him and then Penelope talking with Kevin Lynch. Matt looked as well.

"With all due respect to you ladies, am I reading that like you are?"

JJ smiled at him and rubbed his arm to move to her office. "Kevin and Garcia sitting in a tree…"

###

**A/N: I loved the Penelope episode but one thing bugged me. Why would there be a camera in JJ's office? I hope I corrected that. ;)**

**End of story shout outs: you know them all by now. But special hugs and luvs to my newbies: pamstel and AvngAngl.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
